Pilihan !
by RabicHan kawaii na
Summary: Ichigo mendapat pilihan yang sulit. Dia harus memilih diantara Rukia dan Inoue. Jika tidak, mereka ber-2 akan mati. Siapa yang akan dipilih Ichigo ? Chap 2 updet. Warning : ada Kiss dan Yuri. baca didam ingin Orang tu... please R & R
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna-san....

I'm come back..

Mungkin ini fic terancur yang pernah ada, tapi aku pengen minta pendapat kalian semua. Karena, ini adalah fic dadakan *maklum,bingung jam 3 pagi belum bisa tidur. Jadi, dapet ilham kaya gini de* buatan Author gila.^^

Disclaimer : BLEACH punya kubo-sensei, tapi adegan disini punya saya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Kota Karakura dipagi hari yang sangat amat panas, Ichigo yang berada dirumah hanya menggunakan singlet dan celana pendek, maksudnya biar engga kepanasan. Tapi, malah tambah kepanasan.

" Aku tidak menyangka, musim panas kali ini bisa sepanas ini " keluh Ichigo dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

" Ooi, bodoh. Daritadi mengeluh terus, berisik tahu " kata Rukia yang baru masuk kekamar Ichigo untuk memberikan minuman es.

" Namanya jug.... " muka Ichigo langsung memerah pada saat melihat Rukia. Rukia menggunakan tang top berwarnah putih dipadu dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, membuat Rukia menjadi imut dan cantik. Rukia yang menyadari muka Ichigo yang memerah langsung memegang dahi Ichigo yang ia kira sedang sakit, padahal wajah Ichigo memerah karena hal lain *bagi para readers, pasti tahu kenapa kan*.

" Ichigo,kamu kena demam musim panas ya? Kok mukamu merah " tanya Rukia yang khawatir.

" Tidak..kok, aku tidak apa-apa " jawab Ichigo dengan sedikit tergagap.

" Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, mukamu itu merah sekali. Kamu ini sebernarnya kenapa sih? " tanya Rukia sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihatnya, semakin menjauhi Rukia yang mendekatinya. Rukia yang bingung karena sikap Ichigo yang menghindar dari dirinya, malah semakin mendekatinya.

" Bodoh, apa yang kamu lakukan? Aku ini tidak apa-apa, hanya..hanya kepanasan saja jadi mukaku merah " elak Ichigo dengan gugup.

" Dasar, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih, membuat orang khawatir sa.... " pada saat Rukia ingin turun dari tempat tidur Ichigo, tiba-tiba saja ada guncangan hebat, seperti gempa tapi ini berbeda. Guncangan ini lebih besar, Rukia yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh langsung berubah menjadi shinigami. Ichigo pun juga segera menjadi shinigami.

" Rukia, ada apa ini? " tanya ichigo sambil bershunpo kearah terjadinya guncangan itu yang diikuti oleh Rukia.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lebih baik kita segera melihat keadaannya " lanjut Rukia sambil melihat layar hpnya dan jari kecilnya itu menari dengan indah diatas keyboard hpnya untuk mencari informasi.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai sampai. Inoue, Ishida, dan Chad yang sudah datang duluan, langsung menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia.

" Kuchiki-san, ada apa ini? " tanya Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak ta... " tiba-tiba hp Rukia bergetar, Rukia yang langsung membuka hpnya hanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia baca dihpnya.

" Ada apa, Kuchiki-san? " tanya Inoue dengan wajah penasaran.

" Ini tidak mungkin, ada yang membuka pintu neraka dan membebaskan DIA. Sekarang soul society sedang menghadapi serangan hollow dan menos yang dikirim oleh** DIA** " kata Rukia dengan muka pucat. Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida dan Chad terkejut bukan main.

DIA yang dengan susah payah dikirim keneraka dan disegel oleh Yamamoto-soutaicho, dan pada saat bertempur melawannya yang memakan korban, baik dari pihak soul society maupun warga Karakura, bebas?

Disaat mereka sedang berfikir tentang DIA, mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Sampai akhirnya orang itu menyapa mereka.

" Yoo.. Lama tidak bertemu ya, Orange " kata seorang perempuan.

Semua orang yang berada disitu, langsung mencari asal suara itu dan pada saat mereka menemukan asal suara itu. Sebuah kilat putih menghampiri mereka, untungnya saja mereka dengan sigap berhasil menghindarnya.

" Kamu.... " Ichigo melihat perempuan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak menyangka perempuan yang sudah membuat kekacauan baik disoul society maupun Karakura datang kehadapannya.

" kenapa kamu bisa bebas?? Bukankah Yamamoto-soutaicho sudah menyegel dirimu? " tanya Rukia.

" Kenapa katamu? Baiklah Ruki-chan, aku akan memberi tahumu. Tapi.. " tiba-tiba Ishida sudah berada dibelakangnya dan sudah siap menyerang perempuan itu.

" Lama " kata Ishida yang segera meluncurkan panahnya, diikuti dengan serangan tinju Chad. Tapi, serangan itu bisa ditahan oleh perempuan itu dengan 2 tangan.

" Terlalu lemah " ujar perempuan itu, serangan yang ia tahan sekarang ia balikkan kembali ke Ishida dan Chad. Ishida dan chad yang melihat hal itu, tentu saja menghindar. Tapi, mereka ber-2 berhasil terkena serangan itu.

" hmm.. Senjata makan tuan ya.. " ucap perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

" Sial, padahal aku sudah berhasil menghindar. Tapi, kenapa masih tetap kena? Dan lagi kekuatan yang ia balikkan kepadaku lebih besar daripada waktu aku melepaskan panahku. Perempuan itu jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya " gumam Ishida.

" ISHIDA-SAN, SADO-SAN " teriak Inoue sambil berlari kearah mereka.

Pada saat Inoue berlari kearah Ishida dan Chad, perempuan itu langsung membaca mantranya. Dan seketika itu juga, baik Inoue, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida dan Chad tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

" Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan segel dari si kakek tua brengsek itu. Tapi, sebelum itu... " perempuan itu menjetikan jarinya. Tiba-tiba, baik Inoue maupun Rukia langsung berada dihadapannya.

" Aku akan memberitahukan kalian semua, asalkan Orange memilih diantara 2 perempuan ini. Siapa yang boleh aku bunuh duluan " kata perempuan itu sambil menghunuskan ke-2 pedangnya keleher Rukia dan Inoue. Dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan mengejek.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Ichigo dengan marah. Jika ia bisa bergerak dengan bebas, rasanya ia ingin sekali menghabisi perempuan itu.

" Kamu harus memilih diantara 2 orang ini, siapa yang harus **MATI. **KUROSAKI ICHIGO " tantang perempuan itu.

" Aku tidak akan pernah memilih siapapun, **YUI **" kata Ichigo yang sudah benar-benar ingin membunuh perempuan itu.

" Kalau begitu.. " Yui langsung menghunuskan pedangnya keperut Rukia, Inoue yang kaget langsung meronta dan menagis melihat Rukia yang sudah bersimbah darah. Sedangkan Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung berteriak memanggil nama Rukia. Dan pada saat pedang yang 1nya lagi ingin menusuk perut Inoue.

" SSSUUUDDDAAAHHH CCUUUUKKUUUPPP " teriakan Ichigo sudah cukup membuat tangan Yui berhenti sejenak.

" jadi, apa keputusanmu Orange? " tanya Yui dengan muka kemenangan.

" Aku.... Aku akan memilih .......... "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huaa...

Maaf kalo ini fic gaje,aneh, ngebingungin dll..

Maklum, aku hanya ingin menuangkan ideku yang datang tiba-tiba. Dan di chap 2 baru akan dijelaskan kronologis sebenernya. Siapa itu Yui, apa yang udah dia buat dimasa lalu, dll...

Dan siapa yang akan dipilih Ichigo??

Dan bagi para fans Rukia, aku mo minta maaf. Dificku ini dan di KING KEY, aku ingin melihat Rukia menderita dulu jadi jangan berharap dulu kalo 2 ceritaku ini bakalan happy ending * dikejar ma Rukia dan fansnya * ... . Tapi,tetap aja aku bakalan ngasih pairing tercintaku, ichiruki ( walaupun dific KING KEY cm dikit )

ok...

mohon direview yaa..

Flame dan saran bakalan aku terima..

^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia fic yang penuh spektakuler. -digebukkin ma readers dan author-

Oke,maaf akan keleletan saya,karena ide yang mampet.

Makasi yang udah review.. Author seneng banget dee..*nangis gaje*

Eehheemm...

Sebenernya, disini aga ada kissnya. Tapi, cm di chap ini aja *mungkin* jadi, lebih baik kalian baca fic ini didampingi ortu aja.. ^^

Baiklah,selamat membaca yaa...

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya aku..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit, ia tidak bisa memilih antara Rukia dan Inoue. Sedangkan, Yui yang melihat Ichigo hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Ishida yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yui, menganggap ini adalah kesempatan emas. Karena, perhatian Yui teralihkan dan pertahanannya sedikit melonggar. Ishida pun segera memberi kode kearah Sado yang diakhiri oleh anggukan kepalanya. Tanpa Yui sadari, Ishida sudah bershunpo kearahnya dan tepat dibelakangnya ada Sado yang siap melancarkan serangannya.

Yui yang kaget dan tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut, tidak berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. Karena, ia sudah dikepung dari 2 arah. Rukia yg melihat itu, langsung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepaskan dirinya dan Inoue. Karena kaget, Yui gagal menangkap Rukia dan Inoue yang sudah lari. Ichigo yang melihat hal tersebut, tidak menyia-nyiakan peluang emas tersebut.

" GETSUGA TENSHOU "

Yui terkena serangan Ichigo, entah apa yang terjadi. Pada saat terkena serangan Ichigo, badan Yui diselimuti oleh api hitam. Melihat hal tersebut, Ichigo, Ishida, dan Sado langsung menggabungkan serangan mereka kearah tubuh Yui dan berhasil mengenainya.

Mereka berfikir bahwa ini semua sudah selesai. Padahal, pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan menanti mereka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishida melihat api hitam itu, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang ganjal.

" Apa benar ini semua sudah selesai? kenapa semudah ini? tidak mungkin dia bisa semudah itu dikalahkan " batin Ishida yang masih bingung karena kemenangan yang 'cukup mudah' ini.

" kuchiki-san, sabar ya. Aku akan mengobatimu " ucap Inoue sambil memanggil shun-shun rikanya.

" Iya, lagipula lukaku ini tidak begitu parah kok. Aku tadi sudah menggunakan kidouku untuk menghentikan pendarahannya " kata Rukia.

" Sudahlah baka, lebih baik kamu diam dan turuti perintah Inoue saja " ucap Ichigo dengan khawatir. Rukia yang mengetahui nada bicara Ichigo yang khawatir, langsung mengejeknya habis-habisan.

" Hoo.. Kurosaki-sama, apa kamu begitu mengkhawatirkan diriku ya? Aku sungguh tersanjung loh, kalo kamu mengkhawatirkanku " kata Rukia dengan senyum mengejek. Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung naik darah dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan Rukia. *maaf, pertengkaran mereka tidak author jelaskan, karena para readers sekalian pasti udah tahu kan kata-kata 'khas' mereka ^^*

Inoue yang melihat itu langsung tertawa, sedangkan Sado hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Mereka tidak menyadari, bahwa ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat kearah mereka.

" Apa kalian pikir semudah itu kalian mengalahkan aku? "

Ichigo dkk langsung terkejut mendengar suara Yui. Mereka pun langsung siaga. Kalo-kalo ada serengan dari Yui. Pada saat mereka sedang bersiaga, tiba-tiba muncul banyak asap disekitar mereka. Membuat mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi, didalam asap tersebut ada bayangan hitam yang mendekati Ichigo. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan hal itu, sampai ... .

CCCCRRRRRAAAAKKKKK.......

Pundak Ichigo mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Walaupun tadi Ichigo sempat menghindar, serangan itu sangatlah cepat. Entah apa jadinya jika ia tadi tidak berhasil menghindar. Inoue yang melihat dengan samar-samar langsung berteriak kaget.

" Kurosaki-kun " Inoue langsung berlari kearah Ichigo. Tapi, dari belakang terdengar suara Yui.

" Ori-chan, sebentar lagi kamu akan merasakan sebuah dosa yang akan kamu sesalkan seumur hidupmu " ucap Yui.

" Apa maksudmu? " jawab Inoue sedikit gemetar.

" Sebentar lagi, kamu akan mengetahuinya " ucap Yui sambil menghilang. Inoue yang bingung apa yang akan terjadi langsung berlari kearah Ichigo. Sedangkan Yui yang melihat Inoue dari asap tersebut, langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kurosaki-kun, apa kamu tidak apa-apa? "

" Ya, aku tidak apa-apa " ucap Ichigo sambil memandang Inoue.

" Ada apa Kurosaki-kun? "

" Ada hal yang ingin aku ucapkan, Inoue " tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi serius. Membuat Inoue bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

" Apa itu? " tanya Inoue.

" Aku mencintaimu, Inoue " jawab Ichigo to the point. Seketika itu juga, wajah Inoue langsung berubah warna seperti tomat. Inoue tidak menjawab perkataan Ichigo, karena dia sendiri juga masih sangat bingung dan kaget.

"Kurosaki-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku? " tanya Inoue dalam hati.

" Apa kamu sedang tidak bercanda, Kurosaki-kun? " tanya Inoue dengan ragu-ragu. Ichigo yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersenyum tipis.

" Jika kamu masih tidak percaya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu agar kamu percaya padaku " selesai mengucapkan itu, bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibir Inoue. Dan yang bersangkutan malah bertambah merah warna wajahnya. Belom sempat Inoue menjawab pernyataan Ichigo, ia sudah dihadiahi sebuah ciuman bibir dari Ichigo. Untungnya, Inoue masih dalam pikiran normal. Karena, dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak pantas mereka melakukan hal itu. *bagi para fans ichiruki, sabar aja ya, ini adalah tuntunan skenario.*

" Kurosaki...-kun.. Lepaskan... Ini ..bukan.. Saat..nya melakukan..hal tersebut... " ucap Inoue dengan susah payah. Ichigo yang mendengarnya, mencium Inoue lebih kasar lagi.

" Akukan sudah bilang kan, Inoue. Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku mencintaimu "

Inoue yang mendengarnya hampir tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia ingin meronta percuma saja, karena kekuatan Ichigo lebih besar darinya. Ichigo yang melihat wajah Inoue langsung tersenyum.

" Aku menyukai wajahmu dan kekuatanmu, Ori-chan "

Inoue yang terkejut dengan ucapan Ichigo langsung menatap mata Ichigo. Tiba-tiba, ia gemetar. Berharap bahwa orang yang didepannya ini bukanlah DIA.

" Jangan pernah bilang kamu ... "

" Ya, kamu benar Ori-chan. Ini aku, YUI " wajah Ichigo berubah menjadi Yui. Inoue yang terkejut, langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Yui. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia. Karena, cengkraman Yui sangatlah kuat.

" Sebentar lagi, kita berdua akan bersatu " setelah mengucapkan itu, Yui langsung mencium bibir Inoue dan semakin lama, tubuh Yui berubah seperti cairan dan cairan itu semakin lama masuk kedalam tubuh Inoue melalui bibirnya. Inoue yang berusaha meronta, sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehabisan tenaga dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Pada saat kesadarannya mulai menipis ia masih mendengar perkataan Yui.

" Ori-chan, sekarang kita telah bersatu. Tubuhmu adalah tubuhku, darahku adalah darahmu " setelah mengucapkan itu, Inoue benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia yang masih bingung, menggunakan kidounya untuk menghilangkan asap itu.

" Bakudou no 28, kaze "

Asap yang tadi menyelimuti mereka, langsung menghilang. Rukia pun langsung menghampiri Ichigo yang terluka.

" oi, Ichigo. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? "

" Yah, luka ini sepertinya tidak terlalu parah " setelah mengucapkan itu, Rukia langsung menggunakan Kidounya untuk menyembuhkan Ichigo. Ishida dan Sado pun menyusul ketempat Ichigo.

" Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki apa kalian tidak apa-apa? " tanya Ishida.

" Kami berdua tidak apa-apa, tapi dimana Inoue? " tanya Ichigo.

" Bukannya Inoue bersama kalian? " tanya Sado.

" Tidak, aku baru saja ti.. " kata-kata Rukia terpotong pada saat dia mendengar suara seseorang.

" Kalian akan aku bunuh dengan tangan teman kalian sendiri " ucap Yui yang disambut tatapan kaget dari Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida dan Sado. Memang nada bicara itu adalah nada bicara Yui, tapi orang yang berbicara itu tadi adalah INOUE.

" I.. No.. Ue.. " ucap Rukia.

Sedangkan, Inoue hanya tersenyum licik pada saat Rukia memanggil namanya.

" sekarang saatnya pertarungan sesungguhnya "

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehe.. Gimana dengan chap 2 ini?? Makin gaje kah?? Aku mo minta maaf dengan para review yg udah ngerievew KING kEY, karena review kalian ga aku bales. Soalnya aku malah langsung publish, engga diedit *nunduk dalem-dalem*.

Dan bagi para fans ichihime gimana? Dengan fic ini?? Tapi, jangan kuatir ichiruki fans, karena aku juga sudah memikirkan bagian untuk kalian. Dan maaf ada Yurinya, abis sekali-kali gitu ada fic yuri.. *digebukkin*

Aku ingin bikin fic rate M, dan aku pengen masukin yuri disitu. Nah, kalian boleh milih pairingnya mo sapa. Kalo kalian pengen ichiruki juga boleh.. ^^

Aku tunggu jawaban kalian direview yaa... ^o^

Nii balasan reviewnya..

Orange brust : hehehe..iya, abis bingung mo pake nama siapa *ditabok penyayi aslinya*

Yumemiru reirin : karena,mang itu jalan ceritanya,kan pengen ngebuat ruki menderita dl *dikejar Ruki fans*

Rukia-agehanami senpai : ini sih pemilu,. yaps..benar sodara-sodara pilih Rukia, bunuh aja Inoue *dibunuh Inoue fans*.. Yap.. Bener banget, kalo itu YUI penyanyi BLEACH. Abis bingung mo namain sapa..

Nonnachiby : hehehe.. Disini Ichigo gag bisa milih siapa-siap. sekarang, Ichihime dulu.. Tapi,bagi ichiruki fans jangan ngebunuh saya dulu *uda ngelirik ichiruki fans yg uda nyiapin golok*. Karena, adegan Ichirukinya ada dichap selanjutnya..

Yuinayuki-chan : hmm.. Gimana dengan hasil pilihannya?? Gapapa, teriak aja terus. Maklum, author juga suka teriak sendiri waktu baca fic orang.. ^^

Shirayuki haruna : hehehe.. IChi ga bisa milih salah satu.. Ide ini adalah 1 diantara 10 ide yang masih mandek *sebenernya,aku tu banyak banget ngakhyalnya,tapi aku cape ngetik*

Himekahime-sansan : hwwwuuaa,.senpai muak yaa?? *nyari plastik*.. Ini senpai,kl mo muntah setiap baca ficku. Muntah aja, gapapa kok ^^..awalnya aku memang niat bikin fic ini rate M,.tapi ideku putus ditengah jalan. Jadinya, aku ubah jadi rate T dee.. Terus, masalah Typo aku minta maaf banget. Soalnya aku uda lupa cara ngebedain kata ' ke, di, dll' yg harus dipisah sama engga..jadi, mohon maaf yaa.. ^^

Hehhe..makasii atas reviewnya..

Dan akhir kata..

Review yaa... ^^


End file.
